The Promises We Keep
by Sakura Lena Yuy
Summary: Sequel to Lose Myself with You. A promise made during a clandestine meeting will now prevent Ginny from saving the man that taught her passion.


The Promises We Keep

Sakura Lena Yuy

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warnings: This is the sequel to Lose Myself with You, if you have not read it…go read it right now. This story also follows some cannon pre-Order of the Phoenix but it really stays alone in its own time frame. No major warning right now.

Chapter 1: Visitation

_A promise kept in light of his sentence. A man whose word is as fickle as the wind, yet he kept it. But why, why did he keep this word to me, to a Weasley._

These were simple thoughts that plagued Ginny's mind as she walked through the front gates of Azkaban. Her body involuntarily shuttered at the cold breeze that course through halls. Although the dementors were long gone their presence seemed to linger in the walls of the wizard prison. The bitter cold of the jail did nothing to deter the growing concern in Ginny's mind.

Draco would ask her to testify for him, there wasn't a doubt in her mind. Once he saw her he would tell her to reveal the truth to the world that they had been together that weekend. And she knew that if he would ask her she would do it. She would easily give up her name and reputation to save an innocent man. But why would she?

Something about Draco Malfoy drove her to do things she never expected. She slept with the man without a single bit of remorse or guilt. Ginny had allowed him to ravish her and take her innocence. She would have told the world already but she had to talk to Draco first. She needed to know where he stood.

Ginny mindlessly let the guards to check her belongings as she continued to sort out the feelings in her heart. But she even wondered why she would allow him to take advantage of her. Why would he keep the promise in light of his arrest? So many things had happened since they seen each other weeks before. There were still so many thoughts and emotions she had yet to sort out.

"Inspector," Ginny looked at the guard dazed. "Are you alright Inspector? You seem distant."

Ginny shook her head to focus on the young guard. She smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking the best way to get Malfoy to sign these documents."

He held out her bag. "Well you won't have to try too hard. Malfoy has been pretty submissive lately. He does whatever he's told."

"Really," the guard nodded in response. "Interesting, I never thought a Malfoy could be submissive."

The young man chuckled. "Yah, we've been saying the same thing. Well you're all cleared Inspector. He's on the sixth floor."

"Sixth floor, isn't that for…"

"The Death Eaters. Yes ma'am, even those with pending trails. It's just a nice way to keep all the filth all in on place. "

"I see," Ginny nodded at the guard. "Thank you."

Ginny walked through the final gate and turned to watch it drop down behind her. She heard the loud thump and clicking of the locks as she turned around to face the long hall before her.

Lit torches hung on the damp, stone cold walls leading a path to the interrogation rooms and then the cells. Ginny had only been to Azkaban several times before for training purposes, but she had never been there for official business McArthur handled all their cases. She had begged McArthur this chance to see Draco. It was something she had to play off saving the documents until right before her partner left for vacation. Then and only then did he agree to let her go to Azkaban alone. She sighed heavily before trudging down the hall to find the staircases that would bring her to the sixth level of the prison.

The staircases, like in Hogwarts, were in enchanted to prevent any prisoner a quick escape. The stairs were a true labyrinth; Ginny began to pity the fellow that would think of trying to memorize the path. Even if one was so lucky the Aurors had the ability to change the maze on will thus preventing any one from escaping. As she entered the stairwells Ginny sighed once again. Hopefully she remembered the path to the sixth level, if not she would have to flag down an Auror to retrieve her. With that thought she began to walk up the twisting steps.

It took her several attempts but on the third she found herself on the sixth level of Azkaban prison. The sixth level contained the worst wizarding criminals, mainly the Death Eaters. She walked up to the main desk and signed off the second integration room for her use. The guard pointed her to the room.

Ginny walked in the room and frowned. Its bare, cold walls were a stark contrast to the warm, rich surroundings she had shared with Draco two weeks ago. This was truly the last place she thought of for a reunion after their rendezvous. She took a seat facing the door and waited.

She began to pull out the several feet of parchment that McArthur had sent her with, when the door clicked open. Ginny stood up and immediately saw his pale locks against the dark robes of the guards. She held back a gasp as he came into complete view. He resembled a cadaver. His once full frame was gaunt, his cheekbones stuck out in an awkward way, and black circles surrounded his stormy eyes. But what crushed Ginny the most was his posture of defeat and his downcast eyes.

The guards sat him down in the chair before her, before shackling his feet to the legs and his hands to the table. Ginny grabbed the table holding back her emotions. The guards stood on either side of Draco keeping watch on the Death Eater. Her heart throbbed in agony when he refused to look at her.

"Leave us," Ginny stated as calmly as possible.

The guards looked at her carefully. "I said leave," her voice echoed in the vastness of the room.

They looked at her again and walked out the room. Her eyes followed the door as it closed shut, leaving them alone in the room. She looked down at Draco once again; he still did not look at her.

Ginny began to tremble as the tears poured from her eyes. Without thinking she threw her arms around his sunken shoulders and cried on his filthy prison clothes. She wanted to speak but every time she opened her mouth a wail would slip through her lips.

"Draco," Ginny begged at the silent she received. "Please say something. Draco, Draco…please talk to me."

Suddenly she felt the weight of his cheek on the top of head and she looked up. He breathed heavily and tilted his head downward. Her wet eyes looked down to his neck and saw a simple collar preventing him from speaking. Ginny felt more tears well up in her eyes as she touched the band. She took her wand and tapped the lock causing it to spring open.

Draco swallowed hard attempting to find his voice. "Inspector Weasley," he coughed softly before continued. "Lovely as always."

Author's Word:

Short and sweet but it is far from done. So hate it? Come on I know you do. :P


End file.
